


Irrational Number

by SillyBeasts



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Animate Object, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breeding, Dry Humping, Eggpreg, Floor Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Rutting, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBeasts/pseuds/SillyBeasts
Summary: Four's become Irrational, and X isn't doing a very good job hosting. Flower decides to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Four/Flower (Battle for Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Irrational Number

Four felt like he was overheating. Everything around them felt so frigid and cold compared to his own skin, and yet trying to cool down with various surfaces didn’t seem to assist him in this situation. X had locked them in a room, away from anyone who could get affected, as requested by Four himself. The Infectious heat was excruciating, and Four definitely did NOT want his little buddy to go through the same thing, so he made sure he was locked away before they started spreading. The alien's claws and fangs were refusing to retract as he rolled around on the floor uncomfortably, patches of fur had grown out slightly, giving him a mangy look. You’d think this was some sort of disease, but this was simply part of Algebralien biology.

> _“Irrationality.”_

Four recalled something from the health division; a helpful lesson they had learned years ago.

> _“When a number becomes Irrational, they descend into an unpredictable fever. Irrational Numbers must be quarantined before they spread to others, usually with anyone else who may become irrational soon.”_
> 
> _“What does this mean though? What_ **_is_ ** _an Irrational Number?”_
> 
> _“When you become Irrational, you will experience heightened libido. While we usually don’t need to wait for a heat to breed like some species, Irrationality is a sort of overloaded state. It has no pattern to it, and is usually easy to plan ahead for._ _During this time, you will be unable to retract your tendril entirely due to swelling, your genital petals will always be in a state of blooming, egg production will become heavy, and eventually your mind will fog over until you become entirely feral. This will last until you find a partner to breed, or after 75 hours.”_

“75 Hours…” Four knew there was no way X could host for three days in a row, but coming up with a solution was becoming more difficult, their vision was becoming blurred, and looking down, they realized their tendril had been pulsating out in the open air for an undetermined amount of time.

Four panted, wrapping his claws around their member, stroking it feverishly as it became harder and harder to think straight, drool foaming at the corners of their mouth. A deep rumbling growl rose in his chest as the speed of their strokes increased, hitting an orgasm but experiencing no proper release. Four whined and mewled as they felt no relief, scrambling over to a beanbag the moment he spotted it. Four gripped the soft object, hugging it as he cried and groaned directly into the squishy aid, rolling their hips up against it, biting into it as his pace increased. Their tendril trembled and pulsated, not getting what it wanted out of the chair Four was mashing it against.

Then suddenly, there was a rattle. Four paused for a moment, the unbearable heat increasing. They looked over at the door as the knob turned, then opened. A familiar slender figure stepped in.

“Ew! It reeks in here! Why would X lock you in-” Flower saw Four, taking in the scene. “Oh my gardener, are you alright? X was doing a horrible job hosting so I went to find you, X tried to stop me and everything. Do you need help? You look sick.”

Four knew Flower was speaking, they could see her mouth moving, but the words just melted and rattled through his brain. Flower got down and tried to pry him off the beanbag, pulling back when she felt the wet sticky fur covering his body.

“You are SO sweaty! Nobody deserves to be locked in a dark room like this with such a high fever. Your brain is probably melting.” Flower was finding it hard to think straight over Four’s stench. The smell wasn’t horrible, it was like a vomit inducing sweet scent. Four whined and let go of the bag, rolling onto his back to expose himself to Flower, mewling and whining needily.

“Oh. Oh… this isn’t a fever… is it? Haha. Sorry for interrupting you, Four. I should probably…” Flower got back up quickly, looking away and blushing as she started to head for the door

“Noooo… Staaay…” Four whined. his claws wrapped around her ankles, his face planting itself between Flower’s crotch, rubbing and taking in her scent. Flower yelped, covering herself and kicking him off, receiving a growl in response. The number pulled at her leg, making her trip up.

“You stop that!” Flower screeched, kicking at Four’s face as he crawled on top of her, sniffing and pressing up to her pleasure point. The contestants eyes fluttered open wide, “St-Oh… Gardener… yeah. Right there Four…” her face became a shade of pink, surprising herself as a moan tumbled from her open mouth as she began to relax, biting her lip as genitals began to materialize. While not her usual type, Four was definitely good at what they were doing, maybe a quickie wouldn’t hurt? “Keep going!” Flower put her legs around Four as he gripped her waist, lifting her lower half up to his drooling maw, slobbering all over her as he lapped at her slit.

“Fuck! Yes!”

Four growled and shifted up, hugging her chest as his tendril laid between her legs, rolling himself against her heat and prodding at the entrance. Flower moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around her partner, his tendril catching at her hole and sliding in, not stopping until his hips hit Flower’s own. The contestant gasped, going rigid and arching her back as an orgasm rippled through her body, Four settling deep inside her. This was by far the largest insertion she’d ever taken, and the stretching was causing her teeth to clench, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Four… stop sitting there! Keep- ah- just fuck me until you feel better or something!”

Four couldn’t understand what she said, but they were planning on it anyways, shifting and rolling their thighs before beginning to thrust, pulling out and pushing back in with a messy rhythm. The alien growled and moaned, digging his teeth into her shoulder as he picked up the pace. Flower’s breath hitched as the teeth sunk into her, but was immediately taken back to the task at hand as Four’s thrusts became long and powerful, dragging themselves all the way out to the tip and bottoming out inside her with the following thrust. Flower moaned and yelled, hitting her climax again, but Four was still going. She could feel his thrusts getting weaker, he had to be close. She closed the space between her and Four’s face, slipping a tongue into his mouth.

That probably wasn’t a very good idea, but Four seemed to enjoy it, going along with the kiss as well, despite their foggy thoughts. They made one final thrust, resting every inch within her as they pumped their seed deep inside, growling and moaning through the kiss. Flower held his cheeks in her hand, the other hand rubbing down his back to calm him down.

Four shivered, his tendril twitched and shivered inside Flower’s heat, the base bulging slightly, and before Flower could figure it out, he had laid an egg inside. Flower pulled away from the kiss in shock, “W-Wait! I don’t think I can go through with this part-” Four dug his fangs into her shoulder again, keeping a tight grip on her body as she tried to push him off, another egg pushed past her entrance and through the ovipositor. Then another. And another. And another. 

“You little asshole! Don’t expect me to actually keep these eggs.” Flower complained as she gave in, feeling more and more full with each second. The process took about 5 minutes, leaving 15 decently sized eggs inside Flower’s dripping slit. Four purring and rubbing affectionately against her as they pulled out, tendril finally receding, along with their fangs and claws.

Four blinked a few times, finally returning to their senses, “Awww. Thank you for the assistance during my Irrationality, Flower! You’re a great friendo!” Flower suddenly felt a lot more embarrassed now that Four was back to normal. Knowing her bulging stomach was the result of _him_ impregnating her.

Flower huffed and looked away, “I only did it so you’d feel better. Now get off of me!”

The alien obeyed, standing up and holding out their hand for Flower, who reluctantly took it and wobbled to her feet. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling how it poked out slightly, as if she’d eaten a large meal. She felt uncomfortably full.

“Don’t worry. You’re not an Algebralien, so the eggs will never hatch. You can get rid of them anytime you want, I don’t mind. I should get back to hosting now, thanks again!”

Four phased away before Flower could say anything else, fuming at the fact he didn’t just help her. Now she had to go out looking like this in front of everyone just to clean up back at the apartments.

“Goddamn numbers!”


End file.
